Silver Fox
by silvermistfoxchild
Summary: Kagome is turned into a silver fox and leave Inuyasha.
1. Twin tails

Chapter 1:twin tails

There is three new people in Inuyasha gang. Vitani, she is a elemental fox demon. She can control fire, earth, ice she is a rare fox demon. Vitani has red hair with silver strikes that goes down to her butt. Her tail is the some as her hair but the tip is black. She wares a red and black slavers outfit like Sango's and a purple and blue kimono. Her weapons are bow and arrow, a sword and throwing knifes her claws. Her mate Kova is fox demon also, he can control water and ice. His wares a black and white kimono. His hair is black it long like Inuyasha's and his tail his black with a red tip. His weapons are twin swords and his claws. they have a fire cat like Kirara but he has more black on his face and tail his name is Nuka. So now that you know who they are here's the story. And in this story Vitani and Kova are Shippo's parents.

Slow. One word that could describe the whole day. No jewel shard leads. No Naraku leads. Just a very slow day. They walked down a trail that lead back to Keade's village. It would be at least a day and a half to two days before they reached it. InuYasha's ears were twitching impatiently, as he held the usual scowl on his face. Vitani And Kagome walked next to Sango carring on with a simple conversation. Miroku walking quietly glancing around at the senery. InuYasha's and Kova's nose twitched as a matalicy smell hit it. Blood. Kova stopped walking and looked around. A little ways down the path was an animal. It was strewn across the path with deep gashes on it. Kagome and Vitani gasped as they saw it, imediatly running towards it. The animal lifted its head an growled, it's fur spiking. Kagome stopped abruptly but Vitani did not stop."It's a fox." InuYasha said plainly. "A decent sized one at that."The fox was a glowing silver with the tip of its tail, end of its paws, and underside white. Its ice blue eyes locked on InuYasha and it bore its fangs. He bent down to grab the animal and recieved a bite in return. He quickly reached around with his other hand and grabbed the creature by the scruff of its neck. It flailed helplessly."A twin tail fox?" Miroku asked eyeing the extra others looked. The animal stopped stuggling and lay limply, panting."Poor thing." Kagome reached out gently rubbing the fox's head. Kagome took the animal from InuYasha and cradled it in her arms. It fell asleep."We should treat its wounds." Both Vitani and Kagome said."Kagome, Vitani, it's a demon. Let it go." InuYasha said, turning away."No." they said firmly. It was an order. The fox was not to be left for dead. InuYasha gave a 'keh' before turning away. They walked for a few hours before setting up camp in the woods. Kagome cleaned a wrapped the fox's wounds. The worst was a long gash down it's side."Gingistune are so rare, it's amazing to even catch a glimps of one." Miroku what are chop liver Kova said why'll looking at both Vitani and the injured fox.

"She's definantly a pure blood one." InuYasha said."How do you know it's a she?" Kagome asked."Scent."Shippo walked over to the fox. She lifted her head to stare at the kit. Kirara and Nuka also came closer. The gingitsune watched the fire cat with careful eyes. Kirara and Nuka sat a short distance from it."I wonder what its name is?" Kagome asked, looking at it from her sleeping bag."I've heard stories of how the silver foxes are known for gathering rare treasures. Said to be cunning and stealthy, they make good theifs. Not to metion a few demon lords will hire them as assassins."Kagome mulled over the thought of the assassin bit, it made her shift around uncomfortably. She looked back over the fox, noticing how it stared intently at Sango, who was telling the story."Why are they so rare?" Shippo asked."There silver pelts make them stand out and they fetch a good price if you can get one."The fox stood and started to wander out of the camp."Hey where you going?" Shippo fox gave a glance back before leaving into the shadows. Kagome was about to get up to go after the wounded beast but was stopped by InuYasha."Let it go Kagome. Her demon pride is probably hurt for being saved by humans.""But it's still hurt."She wrenched out of InuYasha's grasp and took off after the small demon.I'll go with kagome Inuyasha Vitani said. After running for a few minutes they came to a clearing. The fox was sitting, staring up to the moon, her silver fur glowing. The field started to become covered in snow, and the trees lined in ice. The fox disappeared in a misty blue whirlwind. When the wind and mist disapated a girl stood where the fox had been. She had the same silver hair and ice blue eyes. Her skin was almost deathly pale and her clothes were white with a light blue armor over it. Her tails were twined around her waist to look almost like a belt. She had a dark blue pouch off her side with twin katana strapped on her back, along with a blue jewel with a staff disigned in silver around it. The gingistune turned to look at Vitani and Kagome."Why is it that you have followed me?""You are wounded, I thought we should help.""I am fine." She said kindly."How did you get the wounds?""A....mission gone bad so to speak.""Would you like to camp with us for the evening?""I have time, why not."With that the three set back off to the camp. The fire was blazing brightly and providing heat for the group."What is you name by the way?" Kagome asked just as they reached the camp."My name is Reiken.""I wonder where InuYasha went?""The hanyou pup?""Yes.""He went in that general direction. I'm fairly sure he stayed going in that direction, towards the smell of death."Reiken pointed towards the north west.


	2. The Unwelcome

**Chapter 2 the unwelcome**

Kagome sat quietly for a few minutes with Reiken watching intently. Reiken was surprised at the vast emotions that humans could display in their eyes. Confusion, anger, sadness, jealousy, and all at once. Kagome stood, cautiously at first, but gaining confidence the longer she stood."Could you tell me how long it would take for me to walk there, Reiken?""Ten-fifteen minutes for you."Kagome started walking; her legs looked ready to collapse. She disappeared behind the trees that surrounded camp. The forest was deathly silent. Kagome kept a quiet, steady pace. Reiken was right, it took about fifteen minutes to reach InuYasha. He sat at the base of a tree. Kikyo sat in his lap, wrapped tightly in his arms. Her head was lolled back into the crook of his neck. His face was burried in her hair. Kagome stood frozen behind a tree. She held a hand over her heart and looked to the ground. She sighed softly before disappearing in the shadows back towards the walk was slower this time, her mind comteplating. While in her thoughts a bitter and sad smile was on her lips. She came back into the fire's glow. Reiken sat in the same spot where she was left. Her face held no emotion, but her eyes held the concern for a friend. Kagome failed to notice as she slipped into her sleeping bag quietly. Her heartbeat evenned out so suddenly, it was almost as if she had fainted."You must have loved him." Reiken whispered it quietly to herself.~~*~~*~~*~~Shippo gently shook Kagome awake, tears staining his face. She slowly turned over and faced him. Kagome bolted up, pulling him into her arms."Please. Please don't leave, Kagome!" He screamed into her shirt."Why would I leave?"She got no answer except for a louder screaming. Kagome looked up to her friends for help. Vitani stood in front of her, cutting off view of anything else."Give me the kit." Kagome handed the fox child to her. "If you leave, please, don't forget us." She said it quietly and stepped out of the 's eyes first fell to Sango and Miroku, who were both looking down. Her eyes slowly went to InuYasha., Kikyo was in his arms and than to Vitani, Kova and shippo. She looked back to her friends."Why would you think I'd leave? I saw it last night." Kagome's voice was soft and took Shippo back into her arms. He looked into her face, eyes blood shot and puffy. He must have been crying all morning."I'm not going any where Shippo." She said it with a soft clinged to her shirt tightly, still whimpering softly. Kagome stroked his head softly.A hand came into view, offering help up. At first she wasn't going to take it, but she saw who it was. Reiken held her hand out, looking down with sad eyes. Kagome offered her hand slowly. Reiken pulled her to her feet."It is time to move on, in more ways than one. I wish to speak with you later."Kagome gave a curt nod. Camp was already packed and the rest of the group was waiting. InuYasha and Kikyo left first, leading. Sango and Miroku followed but kept a distance. Reiken and Kagome walked side by side and Vitani and Kova was in back."Young kits like it when they're sung to."Kagome started to hum quietly. Slowly but surely his whimpering and quivering died down and he became still in her arms."Thank you.""It is your own talent. Only one he trusts dearly could do that. You must be close.""Yes we are."~~*~~*~~*~~The noon sun sat high in the sky, glaring down on them none to gently. All they'd done so far was walk. No fight with random demons, no leads, and no jewel shards near. Today was just boring. Shippo was precariously balancing on Kova's shoulder while sleeping. Reiken watched the two out of the corner of her eye. Her eyes flipped back to the two leading the group. Everyone seemed to know what was going on, and she wanted to know now."Monk."Miroku looked back before slowing his pace to match hers."Who is that woman." Reiken pointed to Kikyo

"She is Kikyo. The miko who once guarded the shikon jewel." His eyes kept flicking to InuYasha nervously."He can not hear what you say, speak freely.""Fifty years ago Kikyo died. Her soul was reincarnated into Kagome's. She was brought back to life shortly after Kagome released InuYasha from the tree he was pinned to by Kikyo. Kikyo and him were set up to betray each other by Naraku. Kagome's always had feelings for InuYasha, but he refuses to see that. Now he just doesn't seem to care.""I see. Thank you."Miroku walked back up next to Sango."Hanyou." Reiken called up. "If we keep progressing in this heat, the humans will not be fit for travel.""If I can keep going so can they!" He shouted back."It was an order you half-breed.""If Kikyo can keep going then so they!" His mood was foul now. He was looking for any reason to not stop."Your 'Kikyo' is dead. An animated corpse, therefore not as suseptible to the temperature. If you don't believe me ask yourself."He cocked his head to the side before turning to look down at Kikyo."She is right InuYasha. My body no long regulates a temperature, I do not feel hot, nor cold."He sighed in defeat and waved his hand signalling for them to make camp. The heat only went down a few degrees throughout the day, so they were stuck camping there for the night. The sun fell behind the horizen and the full moon rose. Reiken stood and motioned for Kagome to follow.~~*~~*~~*~~They walked for a long time. Weaving between the trees, avoiding the under growth. They came to a small field blooming with night flowers under the fool moon. They stopped in the middle of the small clearing. Reiken turned to her slowly."I have a gift I am able to give you. This gift, will leave your life completely altered. Either path you choose, will have its own reprocutions.""What gift?""I offer you my power. I've walked this earth to long for my liking. I have seen my family die, along with friends. My power is that of the gingistune clan. You will become a gingistune demon should you choose to accept. Should you not, I will leave you as a human. The moon shall be full for two more nights, that is the time limit I offer. Think it over carfully."Reiken left Kagome to think over her options and possibilities.


	3. Her Decision

**Chapter 3 Her Decision **

Kagome sat in the field, looking to the moon, for a few hours. The night was warm and calm. Everything was quiet. Her mind was reeling over the possibilities. Reiken sat in a tree at Kagome's back. Kagome turned to look at her."I have a question.""Ask.""If I choose to accept, what will I be like?""Your general personality shouldn't change. There may be physical changes. I don't know what will happen to your holy powers. They may stay and coencide with you demonic powers or leave entirely. That is any one's guess.""I see.""My advice is, if you should choose the gift, you'd be best off leaving.""What! Why?""Think about it. You are that Kikyo's reincarnation, yes? She may see it as an insult to her soul and try to kill you, and I doubt that hanyou will try and stop her.""What about my other friends?""I'd say it would depend on how they react. Though I know that the young kit and his parents will follow you no matter what."Kagome nodded and looked back to the moon, as if it was going to give her some clue as to what she should do. It hung quietly in the night sky, ignoring her pleas for a sign. If she took the gift, how could she survive in her time? Sure her mother would understand and let her live here, probably. However, if she was forced home, she would live a miserable life. She was to far away to ask advice of her mother. The decision was purely her, so why was it so hard to choose?"I will give you my answer tomorrow night. But tomorrow, will you teach me the way of the gingitsune?""Yes."The two walk back to camp. InuYasha watched them walk back in."Where have you been?!" His voice was low and quiet, almost a growl."Nowhere." Kagome's voice was just as low and quiet but held no menace.~~*~~*~~*~~They were walking again. Luckly it wasn't as hot today as it was yesterday. Reiken and Kagome walked at the back of the group today, quietly discussing the life of a silver fox."So there will be alot of people after me?""No human will hunt you in a humanoid form. Only if you take your beast form, and it's relatively small. Your size will very on your will. Demons will be after you. Mostly just to devour you.""All demons?""No, no. Only the lesser ones, but you shouldn't have any problems with them. Most don't like extreme cold, so your powers can handle them.""What about weapons?""Human weapons like swords, will need training, unless you've already trained in them. Other wise your instincs will control demon powers through your body.""I don't understand.""Say you are in a fight, weaponless, and you haven't gained contol of you demon powers yet. Your inscints will take over giving you the ability to defend yourself.""Okay. What would my demon powers be?""It varies from fox to fox but all have dominion over the element ice.""Would you be here to teach me these powers?""No. My power is my life force, so when I give you the gift, I will go to the after life.""No I can't accept then!""You don't understand, this is my will, as I told you. I am tired of watching friends and family die; it is time I moved on. I want to see them again."Reiken looked up to the sky and the puffy white clouds."It's starting to get hot again." Kagome said."Let me see your left arm."Kagome raised an eyebrow but gave her arm."This will feel a little weird."Reiken's claw became cased in ice. She flipped Kagome's hand so that it was palm up. Her claw slowly traced over the veins in her wrist before starting to draw some archaic symbol. Kagome felt her body go chilled before it warmed again."Give it a couple of minutes, it will keep your body cool.""What was that?""I gave you a small taste of my power, to keep you body from over heating.""Why did you choose me to give the gift to?""I don't know. You just seemed most worthy and deserving to have it.""Why my left arm?""It is closest to the heart, normally it would be marked over the heart but it would've been difficult to do while traveling.""Thank you."The path they were walking came to a fork."The path to the right is demonless hanyou.""Then we go left.""Don't you think it better to go right and have a full night's rest insead of having to keep a watch.""I agree with Reiken-sama." Miroku spoke up."I as well." Sango joined in.

I do to. "said vitani

Same here. Kova agreed "Since when did she become the leader of this group?""I am no leader, but merely concerned for the well being of the pack.""Tch."He walked to the right, followed by the rest."You would be a good leader." Kagome whispered."Sadly no. I don't have the patience to deal with the needs of a pack."Reiken was correct that there were no demons in these woods. Birds and small mammals chattered happily and scurried about on their buisness. The was setting and the daiurnal animal started to settle in for the night. The set camp in between some widely spaced trees. Kagome set some ramon out and started to cook."Would you like some?""What is it?""Flavored noodles.""Are they good?""Every one else seems to think so.""I will try some."Miroku and Sango conversed quietly while Shippo, Nuka and Kirara played tag around the camp. The noodles were finally done and Kagome handed some out to everyone."Kagome would you like to bath before we go to bed?""Yes! Would you like to come Reiken.""A bath sounds nice. There is a hot spring over that way."After dinner the four plus Shippo made their way to the hot spring. They relaxed for some time before washing and getting out. They walked back to camp to see Kova, Miroku, InuYasha, and Kikyo sleeping soundly. Sango, Shippo and Vitani fell asleep leaving Kagome and Reiken the only ones up."Your choice?""I will accept this gift.""Then come."Kagome followed Reiken to a meadow. The moon gave everything a silver accent and a faint luminous glow."You must stand very still, until I'm gone, otherwise it may throw it off."Kagome nodded and stood as still as she could. Reiken glowed a faint shade of blue and her form started to become translucent. She walked into Kagome's still form. The clearing started to become cased in ice, freezing nearby plants and trees. Kagome gasped and opened her eyes. Reiken was gone. Searing pain seemed to erupt all over and she fell to her knees.


	4. painful choice

**Chapter 4 painful choice **

**chapter told from Kagome's POV**.~*~*~*~*~God it hurt. Everything burned. My muscles relaxed and contracted rapidly. My knees gave and I was on the ground. It was cold then hot in such a rapid and extreme way I just might die. Another burning sensation burst over the left side of my face, as if I'd recieved a cut from a knife. My teeth ached as they rearanged to suit the two new fangs that grew into place. Bones grew violently. I could feel my nails growing and it felt as if they were being ripped of agonizingly eyes started to burn and my vision went black leaving me blind. My wrists mimicked the pain that had come over the left half of my face as did my ankles. Sound was also drowned out."Calm down.""It hurts!""You body is going form human to demonic it will be over soon.""Make it stop!""It is to late."The voice sounded like Reiken's. She had sounded sorry for the pain."I didn't know that there would be this many physical changes, I'm sorry."She came into my blind vision, looking at me sadly. Some one called her name and she looked over her shoulder to a young boy with short silver hair like hers. Reiken turned completely to him catching his form into her arms."Thank you for letting me go back to my family."She turned and faded into the shadows. I could see again. I was laying in a field of ice, looking up at the moon. The burning was slowly fadeing away. All the colors were so vibrant, as if I could see hues of colors that never existed before. I could hear the continual night forest chatter so well it seemed as if all the creatures were sitting right next to hurt to move, but I had to sit up. Had to see what I looked like. My legs were shaky as I slowly stood. The hot spring wasn't to far. I must see how I look. My steps were cautious and wobbly, like and infants first steps. The more I walked the better control I gained. I sat on a rock on the edge of the hot spring and peeked in. My hair was still that midnight black except where the moon hit it. Where the moon touched it was a bright glowing silver. My eyes were an icy blue almost silver. Ears were now pointy as is common for a full demon.A single silver stripe was on my left cheek. I stood trying to use the water as a mirror. My legs were longer and made my school skirt seem to short. A sleek silver tail was wrapped around my waist. I was taller too. My sleeves were now three inches to short. I looked down at my hands. My fingers were longer giving them an eloquent look, not the childish way they used to. I looked down to my reflection again. I looked about twenty standing there, a sluty twenty with the short skirt, yet still twenty.I could hear my name being called from the direction the camp was in. I could smell it from here. The burning wood and leaves. Two human, a kit, a hanyou, two fox and death. I don't think I like that smell to much. Before as long as I stood at least five feet away I was fine, now I could smell from over fifteen yards away as if it was stand up close. There could be downfalls to these new abilitis. I could hear a soft rustling. InuYasha was coming. He aways used to seem to run steps slowed as he came to the hot spring. He was standing on the opposite side of the hot spring as me. We looked at each other for some time."Kagome? "His voice was soft.


	5. don’t reach for me

**Chapter 5 don't reach for me**

Inuyasha was staring at her in amazement. Kagome was a demon. A very beautiful demon. She had yet to say anything to him, just watching for any more reactions. Kagome's posture was slouched, as if she'd just gone through intense training.[ She turned away from him, walking back toward the ice field she created."Kagome." He called her name jumped across the hot spring, slowly following her. When he caught up she was standing in the field, holding a flower that now resembled a crystal. He walked towards her, minding the ice under his feet."Kagome?" He held his hand out to her."InuYasha." She turned and looked down at his hand. "You have another. I'm no longer yours."Kagome quietly stepped around him and went back towards the camp. Her steps were steady and silent. Kikyo was awake and Shippo was falling asleep until he smell Kagome. Kagome could hear the kit jump up and prepare for her arrival. She stepped into the camp. Shippo came bounding toward her and stopped before he reached her. He looked up with questioning eyes. He shook his head before launching himself at her."Kagome you smell really good!"He dug his face into her shirt."Well what do I smell like Shippo?""Like winter and ice.""So now your a demon." Kikyo's voice was 's growl was faint, but Shippo caught it. He looked up, eyes pleading not to hurt any one."I hope you don't think that InuYasha will come back to you."Kagome remained silent, staring at Kikyo. Her growling was slowly growing louder. She was glaring a Kikyo. Shippo shivered and caught her attention. He looked up at her, almost in tears."Don't be scared. I'm not angry with you kit."He stopped shivering at the last word."Kagome?" She looked back down at him. "You called me kit.""You are aren't you?""Yes but -""It is used if you are a child yes?"He nodded and waited for her to continue."You are my Nephew. and you have listen just as any child would their Aunt"Thank you...Aunty."Kikyo stood, sneering at them."Make faces all you want."Kikyo pulled her bow around and notched and arrow. She pulled back and let it loose. Kagome easily side stepped the projectile. She set Shippo down at the base of a tree and moved away. Kikyo smiled and took aim. The point resting on Kagome. Quickly she shifted aim to Shippo and let go. Kagome had a second to react and jump in front of the arrow. The arrow pierced through her shoulder and into the tree behind her. Kikyo looked on stunned."Interesting. You weren't purified."Kagome growled ferociously, bearing fangs. InuYasha came in just then. His gaze drifted to Kagome. He reached out a hand, ready to take the arrow out."Don't come near me. Don't reach for me. You have yours."She reached up and snapped the end of the arrow of. She slid her shoulder of the wood. Kagome hissed in pain. She pushed her palm to the wound. Her jaw clenched as the healing was sped up ten fold. Kagome looked down at her hands. How did she know how to do that? It just came to her. She shook her head."I'm leaving. Tell them I said goodbye."She turned away and started to walk. A small hand on her leg stopped her. Kagome looked down to Shippo."If I am truly your family, let me and mama, papa come with you."Kagome nodded slightly and started off into the wood.


	6. there capture

**Chapter 6 her capture**

It seemed like she just left them a few minutes ago. Her two companions, sleeping and unaware. In reality in was two days ago. She almost passed out when she went through a human village. The smell of filth was overwhelming. She wondered how she couldn't have smelled it before. Sure her human nose was inferior to a demon's, but really, the place reaked. Kagome silently vowed to stay as far as she could from the they was walking down a open trail with a lake to one side. A calm breeze weaving through the trees. A foul smell was carried along with it. It was a mix a poison and something rotten, but as soon as it appeared, it disappeared. Kagome looked up wind. There was nothing there. She shrugged it off and kept walking. Again the smell passed her nose, again she stopped and looked."Vitani, Kova do you smell that?""Huh?"they stuck there nose up and inhaled deeply."I don't smell anything. "Kova said Kagome started walking in the direction the smell came from. The other follow her. This whole area had an underlying sense of danger, and it was growing the closer she got to the decaying trees in the distance. She continued walking forward to the edge of the wood. Kagome could sense a barrier there. A powerful barrier. She reached out to touch it and was surprised that it let her through. She stepped in and her nose was assulted with a foul smell. Shippo and Kova pulled her back, just outside the barrier."It smells like Naraku." Shippo said."It something happens, go get help."No sooner had she said it Kagome and Vitani become enveloped in tentacles and pulled through the barrier. they was pulled through the dead forest, branches breaking against there bodies. Suddenly they was released and thrown into a wall. Laughter floated around them. kagome opened her eyes to see Naraku standing before her and Vitani."Now this is an interesting development. One turn I didn't expect. I'll make do with you two though." His grin was small yet held the malice of the devil tentacles wrapped around them again and threw them across the small palace courtyard into another wall. They were bounced off and to the ground. The process was repeated, giving them no time to fight back. He pulled them into his tentacles again and squeezed tightly. they gasped, the breath was being squeezed out of them. they vision was getting black around the edges and Kagome was loosing focus as was Vitani. Was this the end? Was they going to die here? Kagome finally passed out.~~*~~*~~*~~Kagome woke in a coughing fit. It hurt to breath and her ribs were bruised. How long was she out? Her mind was a little foggy and she couldn't think straight. Kagome sat up slowly, looking around as she did she saw Vitani. It was a stone room. She went to move towards Vitani but found herself detained by a metal collar."Did you think I'd be foolish enough to leave an animal unchained?"Kagome hissed at him, pulling at the full length of chain. He chuckled."Now, now. If you continue to act like an animal,I'll have no choice but to treat you like one."He laughed darkly as he closed the cell door behind him. Kagome sat against the wall, trying to wake Vitani up. It was almost sunset, she could feel it. Vitani was awake. Vitani and Kagome, having nothing better to do, cased the floor and walls in a thin sheet of ice. and some flowers made of ice. The ice kept the smell down. they layered more ice in one spot, making a makeshift bed. A few hours went by and Kagome and Vitani fell asleep. they woke to a dull thud. Naraku was on the floor."Careful, the floor is icy."He snarled at them."Now, now. If you continue to act like an animal, I'll have no choice but to treat you like one." She said feeding his exact words back to stood as dignified as he could."Make all the remarks you want, if will only be worse when your beaten into submission."Kagome's grin slipped away to be replaced by a worried look."Yes, you'd be the perfect two little pet's. Always sitting at my feet, greatful for any attention I give you two, always ready to please me in any way possible."Kagome and Vitani now noticed the leather whip coild at his side now. they could see the metal barbs glinting in what little light made it in. It was coated in a kind of oil, mink oil perhaps, maybe with sadle soap as well. Naraku stepped closer giving Kagome a better view of the barbs on the whip. They weren't barbs, they were a type of fang. Fangs that were polished and beautifully curved with serrate edges on side."Dragon teeth. Not useful if you don't know how to use them, and I know how to you them." His smile told them that what he said was did know how to use the whip. He knew very well how to use it. His movements were quick almost to the point where she didn't feel pain until the cruel leather left her back. He didn't seem to tire at all. Finally he stopped but not until her back was bloody tatters. Kagome was huddled on the floor as well as Vitani.


	7. no ones pet

**Chapter 7 no ones pet **

Naraku came and visited them once a day, usually with a new toy he wanted to try. Today they was sporting burns. They were already starting to heal. Kagome actually forced her body to slow down the healling process. It seemed that if she healed slower Naraku's beatings wouldn't last as long. they wasn't getting any food, though water was abundent through there ice powers. Slowly they was starting to act as if they was close to being broken. No crying out. Just obediently taking the beating, as some dogs do with their came in. Kagome's and Vitani eyes were cast to his feet. they crouched low to the floor, whining softly. It was degrading. He stepped closer now, in touching range. Kagome rubbed her face against his leg, much like a cat begging for attention. He crouched now, stroking her head. Suddenly and violently he pulled her hair, expecting some kind of reaction. She didn't wince, just whimpered softly."So easy to break. Females are truly weak. Especially this one."He let go and let her fall to the floor.

He went over to Vitani and do the same thing he got the same action. "Kagura!"Kagura walked in."Get them cleaned up and chained in a more suitable place."Naraku left Kagura, Vitani and Kagome alone. Kagura stepped closer to Kagome and Vitani. Kagome hissed, growled, and Vitani bared her fangs and growed. Kagura stepped back. Naraku came back in and Kagome and Vitani grew quiet."Such good pets. They knows better than to trust you." His laugh was walked up to them. Making a few hand motions the chain let loose from they collars."Follow her." He pointed to he started toward the door with Kagome and Vitani following close behind. There was an indoor hot spring. Kagome was none to gently shed of her clothes and pushed in. She growled and hissed at Kagura. Vitani just growled at her."What does the lap dogs not like me?"Kagome jumped out of the spring, crouched down. Not only to help cover herself but to look more animalistic. Her face elongated slightly. Her claws longer, as well as fangs. Her tail twitched violently. Kagura back up a few steps, placing herself against the wall. Naraku walked in just then. Kagome immediatly reverted back and sunk as low as she could to the ground as well as Vitani."Kagura, maybe you could be of some use as her toy." He looked to Kagome."Get in the water."Kagome went to the water, dunking under it a few times to thoroughly wet her hair."Transform."They knew they could, but what could he possibly want with they animal side. He probably wanted to see if the collars still fit. The water turned icy except for a five inch radius around the each of them. She manipulated her size to fit the collar perfectly. In animal form Kagome was an eloquent shape. Long and sleek. Muscular. Her silver fur shimmered in the light. Vitani was eloquent shape as well, she was sleek, muscular. Her black fur looked like midnight it self."Stay in that form until I tell you otherwise."Naraku left and Kagome and Vitani began to clean there self in what little water was left. She was rubbing her muzzle deep in her fur, sure to get all the dirt and smell out. When she was satisfied she jumped out and shook off as much water as she could. There was a full length mirror on the wall. Kagome walked over and finally got a good look at the collar. It was a solid piece of metal, no seams as to bend it by. Suddenly a brush ran through her fur. Kagome was startled and looked to see who it was. She hissed at Kagura."Quiet, I don't like it any more than you do."Kagome settled down and let the brush slide across her back, side, legs and tail. Kagura summoned some wind to dry out Kagome's fur faster. She leaned in close to Kagome's ear."I know your faking." Kagome tensed. "Don't worry, I won't tell him. I want some thing in return though. If I help you two escape, I want your word you'll take my heart with you so I can escape as well."Kagome nodded in silent agreement. Kagura left and went over to Vitani and brushed her fur to and dried her with her wind.

When Kagura left Vitani and Kagome again followed behind.~~*~~*~~*~~Kagome found herself chained in Naraku's chaimbers. Her chain was attatched just under, what looked to be, a mantle or shelf. There were a few vases on the shelf, an strange red mist flowing from each. On one though the mist had a heavy beat, while the others were softer some how. Naraku walked in to her staring at the vases. When she saw him, she immediatly crouched low. Vitani was chained on the other side of the mantle."I know you two are curious. Each vase hold a heart. Two of younger age, one of old. The defiant have no heart."Kagome knew that one, the one with the stronger beat, must be Kagura's. Naraku beckoned her forth to the foot of the bed. He stroked her fur, silently reveling in the feel of it. Soft and fine."I'll be away for a few hours. Keep an eye on Kagura and that vase. You two will be unbound to a point, free to move around the castle but unable to leave it."Kagome and Vitani knew what this was, it was a test of they loyalty. To see if they was really broken. Again the chain that bound they fell loose from the collars. Naraku stood and left out the door. Kagome and Vitani stood and walked out the door they entered in. The castle was a traditional Japanese style. they passed Kanna once. Neither stopped to look at the other. Kohaku, however, made they steps faulter slightly. He looked up at her from his position on the stared at each other a moment longer. Suddenly Kagome got this gut instinc to return to the room. They both did and wasn't surprised to see Kagura snooping. Kagome remembered that Naraku was watching. She lunged at Kagura, snapping her jaws as she came down. Kagura jumped back in surprise. Vitani maneuvered to the other side, making Kagura's only exit the door to the palace. Viani lunged , her claws knicking Kagura's arm. Kagura hissed and left. Vitani went and lay under the shelf by her sister. they stayed in there the entire time, warning away Kagura with low growls."You two did good. Go and eat."Vitani left and went to find the kitchen with Kagome falling behind her. After eating a decent meal they went back to Naraku. He was sitting on the bed, leaning a against the wall. She sat at the spot she'd occupied before with her sister."I'll need you to guard this room diligently. I'll be leaving tomorrow and returning in two days time. Rerurn to human form."Kagome and Vitani did as was told."There is a room across the hall, it is your two's. You are free to do with it as you wish. Just no ice on the floor."Kagome nodded and proceeded across the hall with Vitani. She was actually worried that Naraku had other 'uses' for them. No, he just wanted and obedient servant.~~*~~*~~*~~Just as he said he would, he left. Kagome could feel no eyes on her this time."So," Kagura started. "Where's my heart.""In the room you were in last night.""Imposible, I searched the room from top to bottom.""You missed the charm that hides it.""It's invisible?""Nothing can be made invisible, just less noticable. Made so that your eyes see it, but your mind refuses to acknowledge. Basic magic really.""Do you know what your collars do?""Detains us.""Lets him know where you two are.""Then I'll get rid of it.""Hn...He will return in two days, that'll give us a headstart.""Let's go."Kagome walked into the room, grabbing the vase and handing it to Kagura. Kagura reached in and pulled out her heart. She held it close to her chest and gasped as it was absorbed."Kagura, we'll need your help in getting this off."Kagome froze the collars in ice. She made a mark with her claw."Hit it with you dance of blades."Kagura did and the collars shattered into tiny pieces."I'm no ones pet." both Vitani and Kagome saidThey fled the palace as fast as possible.


	8. scent trail

**Chapter 8 scent trail**

Kagome and Vitani came upon the spot where they left Shippo and Kova. there scent was old, very old. Just how long was they in there? The days had seemed to blend together. Kova's scent went north west. Vitani followed quickly, being sure to jump the shrubs that Shippo and Kova just climbed through. To have such a small guy with him he got far. She had to find them. She bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. Almost panic. Run, run. Her mind was scent was still very old even as far as she'd gotten. Still she traveled, not stopping for the food she needed. There was something familiar about this area. That's right! They'd been here before, a few months ago. So kova vaguely knew the area, good. He probably went to any villages they went through. What good would that do though? The villagers wouldn't help. They might even chase him out of the anyone hurt them there was going to be hell to pay. Finally the scent was getting less old. Vitani and Kagome's feet carried them faster over the ground. Humans wouldn't be able to see them traveling at this pace. Lesser demons would see a faint blur. they could smell the lesser demons. They were crawling all over. In some spot the stench was so thick Vitani could taste it. Disgusting. The moon was starting to rise. It was a small sliver of a waning cresent that seemed to barely cling to the approaching just entered the tree line and caught a smell she didn't like. Metallic. Copper like. Blood. Shippo's blood. This gave her a giant boost of speed. The trees seemed to blur around her and the world melted. She could almost see his and Kova scent trails. Shippo's was a green, the color of new leaves Kova was a dark forest green. Her instincs processed movement faster than her mind could. Her vision was a faint red around the edges. Vitani hit a cave that there scent lead into. She walked in, very hesitant about any smells that weren't earth. Kagome stayed outside to keep watch.A very faint laughing echoed through the cave. The voice sounded hoarse and barely human. Her steps slowed and she focused on hearing. She could tell whispering, but not what was being said. She proceeded, ready to throw caution to the wind if Shippo screamed. Vitani stopped at the sound of a growl. She turned to look over to a pair of shining eyes. The creature hissed and stepped closer. It was a green lizard of some kind. Mutated in a way. It stood akwardly on deformed legs. It's back seemed to be twisted, giving it's body an unnatural arch."Get out." The lizard's voice was barely just growled at him. The lizard lunged, clawed hand stretched outward. Vitani held her hand out, spraying him in a thick coat of ice. When the block hit the floor it shattered, leaving the lizard in little frozen chunks. She walked on, encountering no further problems. The tunnel opened into a cavern. A fire sat in the middle of the floor with a few more deformed demons sitting around it. They all looked at her and started hissing and growling."Enough."The voice quieted the growls and silence rang through the cave. The owner of the voice stepped closer to the fire. His left leg was deformed but for the most part, looked human. His hair was a stringy brown and looked as if it had never seen a brush."What buisness do you have here?""There is a kitsune pup and father here, I want them." vitani could barely understand her own voice."And what do you want with said pup and father?""they are mine.""they are mine. Hand him over or I'll kill you all."The man seemed a little stunned by this but decided that one pup and father was not worth the groups life. He waved his hand to a demon that sat in the corner. The demon stood and walked further into the cave. He soon returned with Shippo in his arms and Kova, his head, arm, and torso wrapped in bandages. The demon slowly gave Vitani, Shippo. As soon as Shippo was in her arms and her mate hugging her, she calmed down. The red in her vision had faded and she felt like herself again."Who are you?"Vitani looked up at him. "Vitani. What happened?""they was attacked. Our little group here takes in wounded demons of all sorts. Occasionally humans, but few wander into this forest. We came across they when he ran into Suki. The pup was bleeding profusely but should be completely healed soon.""Demons that care for every wounded equally. No matter demon or human. Good, keep up the work...""Saiyu.""Thank you."Vitani turned without a glance back or another word. She held Shippo close as she raced out of the forest with Kova and Kagome. they was free again. She had Shippo and Kova back. Every thing was back to normal Vitani stopped at that. Was there really a normal time in her life? It seemed as if all her life she'd been involed in some strange mishap or adventure. She looked up to the sliver of moon. What was the definition of normal? Who got to decide what was normal and what wasn't? She shook her head, in an attempt to shake the thought away and started walking. _'By my definition.'_ She thought. _'I am normal.'_


	9. binding her

**Chapter 9 binding her**

Kagome, Vitani, Kova and Shippou stood at the top of a steep hill. Below them was a town. A fairly large one. They looked down at Shippo. He was busy watching the young children playing. The wind was at their backs keeping them from any smells of the village. They needed supplies, they had to go into town. Kagome slouched slightly and straightened back up. Her steps were slow and even. The children looked up at them and took off to their respective homes.A man looking like he was in his late twenties approached them. His hair was a dark midnight blue pulled back into a pony tail. His eyes were a sky blue. He wore traditional lord robes. The man studied them for a moment before a smile broke out over his face."Most of our kind lives in this town. We're a pretty tight knit species, so it's not often we get some one who is completely new.""Who are you.""I am Kyo, lord of the silver foxes.""You mean like us? I was told there weren't many of us.""And who ever told you is right. This is almost the entire population of silver foxes in all of Japan. But your pack are unknown to me which is very rare. Where are you from?""From a far off place. Reiken brought us to this general area.""Reiken! I have reports that she recently died.""Yes, she did.""Well come with me. Your pack are welcome to stay here. If you wish to live here we will have a hut built for each of you. "we would like to stay a few nights, but I'm afraid we have no desire to live here. were a bit of a wandering pack."Kyo nodded and led them to a large inn. The owner bowed at Kyo's entrance and looked at Kagome and her pack."We have some new foxs, see that they get a good room.""I was wondering Kyo." Kyo turned to look at her. "Do you have any scrolls or books on the history of gingitsunes.""Why yes, of course, they're at my home. Come."Kagome and Vitani followed him across the town smiling and waving at the townspeople. This place was so happy. So safe. Maybe Kagome, Vitani, Kova and Shippo could stay in this town. Shippo was sitting on Vitani's shoulder. She could feel him shifting around nervously."Aunt Kagome, mama I don't like it here.""Why Shippo?""It feels wrong. Don't you feel it?""After we look through the scrolls we can leave if you want. I could practice hunting bigger game like deer with Vitani and Kova.""Will we ever go back to Sango and Miroku?"Kagome stopped mid step and looked down and up to Vitani. She turned her head to look at him."we can't go back. If you wish to, we'll will take you.""But don't you want to see them?""Listen Shippo, we would love to see them. With all my heart I would, but I can't go back just yet. Almost a month isn't long enough for me.""Okay. I'll stay with you then."She smiled at him and at Vitani and caught up with Kyo. They were now standing outside a large gate. The wood seemed to be well taken care of. The gates opened and Kagome and Vitani followed Kyo in. They walked down a few halls, mostly with bare walls. Kyo opened the doors to the library and motioned Kagome and Vitani in. Books and scrolls littered the shelves."Help yourselfs."they ran over to the shelves and started examining titles."I take it you two are nobles.""Huh?""A noble. Only noble children are educated in reading and writing.""No I'm not a noble. Where I'm from all are educated equally." Kagome said.

I'm a noble Vitani said. Me and my mate is."I see."Kyo then left Kagome and Vitani to read and study the scrolls of ancient gingitsune traditions, powers, and ledgends. Hours passed by. Kagome had gotten through quite a few books on various subjects, Vitani was reading book and scrolls about her family. She is daughter of the south, she's princess of the south land her and her mate are the next lord and lady of the south. (back to Kagome)There was such an overwhelming amount of information. Reiken was right about the ice power thing. Almost every silver fox had power over ice, with the exception of three. Sai, Yuki, and Mia. Those three were documented to have power over fire, wind, and water. Old ledgends told of how those three worked together to save the race. Traditions consisted of the courting ceremony and mating ceremony.(sai is Vitani Great, great grandfather and Yuki is Kova Great, great grandmother)Surprisingly there were many variations. The book told of mixed ceremonies such a red fox traditions or dog tradition. Wolves were even mixed in some places. There were adoption ceremonies as well. Her thoughts turned to Shippo at that. She did want to adopt the young fox legally among youkia standards, but she would never ask that of him. Not out of the blue any way. If she did at all it would be at the right time. Finally she'd read all she wanted to know. It was late and Shippou was tired. Not to mention Vitani and Kagome didn't want to stay in a place the felt wrong to was curled into the crook of her arm, drifting in and out of sleep. Kagome and Vitani left the library. Kyo was standing a little ways down the hall, talking to a young servant. The servant bowed and left him. Kyo turned to Kagome and Vitani with a big smile on his face."I'm sorry Kyo but we can't take you up on your hospitality offer, even for the night.""Hmmm? Why?""Well this place makes Shippo uncomfortable and I don't want that.""He looks find to me."He pointed to a sleeping Shippo."Still, we wish to leave. I'm sorry about all this."She walked around him."Kagome."She stopped and looked back."Did you happen to read the black book with the silver page lining?""No.""I think you should, _Csitri_.""Csitri?""You will find it in the book."Kagome shrugged and headed back into the library. Vitani stay out in the hall talking to a servant. Quickly she scanned the shelves for such a book. It was on the far shelf, tucked between two larger books. She pulled it out. It was in another language. She heard Kyo come in. He was mumbling some thing but it got louder the longer he spoke."_Te avio plafertiilam. Entolam kuulua, avio palafertiilam. Ted kuuluak, kacad, kojed. Elidamet andam. Pesamet andam. Uskolfertiilamet andam. Sivamet andam. Sielamet andam. Ainamet andam. Sivamet kuukuak kaik etta a ted. Ainaak olenszal sivambin. Te elidet ainaak pide minan. Te avio palafertiilam. Ainaak sivamet juttaoleny. Ainaak terad viydzak._"By the end his voice was an inhuman growl. Kagome felt something inside tugging at her soul, like a cat does with a mouse in a way. Suddenly her soul was pulled from her body. It twined with another in midair before returning to her body."What was that!" Her words were breathy."You and I are bound together till death. You are now my mate, Kagome.""WHAT!" Kagome screamed. And Vitani run in to the room."The words I spoke are an ancient binding spell. The words have been passed down since before our species came from the mainland. You will reside here with me."


	10. adapt

**Chapter 10 adapt**

Kagome was carried to her chambers by the guard. Two guards were stationed outside of her door, along with two others below her balcony. The walls were a deep saphire blue. The carpet was a shade of gray that looked close to sliver. The bed sheets and blanket were silver, black, and blue. A wardrobe sat in the corner, a desk along the wall, and a end table by the bed, all black and polished. A bathroom led straight out of the main room. Silver faucets adorned the black marble tub. The floor was white room in all its maginificence was not even glance at by Kagome. She was in shock and still recovering from the binding words. Kagome held Vitani tighter, afraid she would be taken away from her. Things just seemed to go form bad to worse since she became a demon. Maybe it was the wrong choice. Maybe she should have stayed a human. No. Reiken said the either choice would have its own reprocutions. Things could only get better right? Once you hit bottom there's nowhere to go but up."But what if I haven't hit the bottom yet?" She looked to the ceiling in a silent walked into, shutting the door quietly behind him. He looked both regretful and joyful at the same time. Mostly though, guilt was on his face. He sat beside her on the bed, watching her silently for the moment. He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again as if in thought of what should be said."I know you are probably angry with me, but know that I had no choice. If you had never wandered into this town than I would have never done this. I was told when I became lord that the first wanderer to enter this town of our species I was to take as a mate, by force if necessary. This was forced on me, as well as you. As I said, I'm truly sorry.""Is...is there any way to undo this?" Vitani asked."No. I'm sorry."Kyo's head was hung low, and his hands were clenched in his lap. He stood slowly and looked back to Kagome. He walked to the door and shut it behind him. Kagome was staring at the floor now, playing with the carpet with her toes. She set Shippo with Vitani on the bed and wrapped her tail around herself. She took a long look at he fluffy silver apendage. Has it gotten longer? She measured it by sight. It looked as if it had. Kagome started petting Shippo's head softly, more in comfort for herself than him."What can I do?"_"Adapt."_"Who said that?""_Kagome, I haven't been gone that long."_"Reiken? I thought you were gone."_"I am. But I will still be with you if you need me. I could hear you cries so loud it sounded like you were right next to me. I had to come to you."_"What did you mean 'adapt'?"_"Adapt to you situation, solve the problem, and find a way out. Foxes are known for getting themselves out of trouble. Use that talent. You have been giving a gift, use that in every sense possible."_"But Kyo said there is no way to break this binding."_"There are always ways to break spells Kagome. If it can be done, it can be undone. Always remember that."_"Thank you, Reiken."_"Kagome, you are turning out to be a fine choice I made in giving this gift to. Good luck."_Kagome smiled slightly and tucked Shippo in the bed. She went to the bathroom and filled the tub. There was some kind a shampoo and soap. Kagome stripped and sunk into the tub, taking her time in the warm water. She lathered her hair and rinsed. She spent a couple more minutes in the tub before getting out and dressing in a sleeping gown. It was a light baby blue and clung in all the right places. She slipped between the silk sheets, and holding on to Shippo, fell asleep with Vitani sitting next to her.~~*~~*~~*~~Kagome woke the next morning with a smile on her face but an evil gleam in her eye. Kyo had his mate, so he probably wouldn't force her into anything else so soon. At least that was what she hoped. Last night he seemed sincerely sorry. She went into the bathroom and changed into a black kimono with a blue obi. When she came back out Shippo was up and looking around. Kagome smiled at him and sat down."Morning Shippo."

"Morning Vitani"

"I thought we were leaving.""Our plans...changed.""Changed? How?""Well...how about we discuss it later."Shippo nodded slightly but looked a little confused. Kagome smiled at him and patted him on the head. There was a knock at the door."Mi lady? May I come in?""Yes, come in."The servant entered and bowed. Her hair was black and up in a bun. She had pale lavender eyes."Lord Kyo requests your and family presence at breakfast .""I see. Tell him that we will be with him in a moment.""Yes milady."The servant quickly left. Kagome sighed."Well, lets go."Shippo took his perch on Vitani's shoulder and the headed toward the dining room. Kyo was sitting there, at the head, waiting for her. He pointed to a seat at his left. Kagome went and sat by him. Shippou jumped down and sat next to Kagome. He looked on in awe at the amount of food before him."You seemed to have taken the news well." Kyo said to Kagome."Sometimes it is better to get over something then to mope about it all day, or longer. I felt that I had to adapt to my situation." Kagome had a small grin on as she spoke. "And I plan to adapt very well to this."They sat in silence while they ate. Afterwards Kagome wandered the palace with a guard. She mentaly documanted all the spots best for escapes, distraction, or mishaps. Everything was going to work out perfectly. She wan't about to be someones mate, to whom she didn't love. Nope. Hell would have to freeze over first.


	11. coupe de tat

Chapter 11 coupe de tat

Kagome had gotten to know the castle layout, as well as most of the castle staff. Well, at least those who would talk to her. Some of them seemed rather angry at her, shooting dirtly looks, and glaring at her from the other end of the hall. Other than those few she was pretty friendly with them. The guard, however, she was still working on. Some of them seemed inclined not to trust her to much. The two guards outside her door, Ryu and Koe, she'd become good friends with. The townspeople seemed generally happy living like they were, but she wasn't allowed out of the castle just yet to check on individual of now she was pacing in the library. Shippou was sitting on a sitting mat watching Kagome. Books and scrolls were spread over the floor. A few stray pieces of paper lay crushed up and in a small pile. Ideas that just didn't seem to fit. Kagome looked out the open shoji door into the courtyard. In which there was a small koi pond and a few trees. Most of the plant life was flowers and shrubery. She would constantly see servants pulling weeds, pruning, or feeding the went on to pace. She made a few passes before going over to the book shelves. Quickly she scanned over the books, ignoring ones she'd already read. She pulled two off and sat down. Shippou watched as she flipped the page silently. Kagome told him what was going on, and what she planned to do about it. She discribed her newest plan as something called a coupe de tat. He didn't know what that was but trusted Kagome with it. He had been prcticing his fox fire under Kagome's supervision. Though she couldn't show him exactly how to do it, she could help him keep his focus. The longer he could keep his focus the more powerful and longer he could use his fox was also teaching him various other demon magics. Aura manipulation, scent manipulation, binding a foe. He mde sure to practice really hard. Now he was waiting for Kagome to finish her studies so she could train him. Kagome put the book down and started walking around, picking up scattered books as she went. She put them all back on the shelves."What shall we work on today, Shippou?""How about scent manipulation, I think I'm getting better." He said smiled and walked out to the courtyard with him following."We're gonna try something a little different today.""Okay.""I want you to make your scent like one of the servant in the castle."Shippou nodded. He thought about it for a moment. He pulled a small portion of his arua into his hand so he could use the energy. Slowly he started going through his previous exercises. His previous lessons taught him how to tweak his scent just enogh that no one knew it was him. This would be the first time he completely changed his scent into another one. Ever so slightly his scent started to change. It took abut ten minutes but he did complete it."That was very good! Better than I expected! Great job Shippou!""Thanks Kagome.""Want to try something harder?""You bet!""Combine scent and aura manipulation with your transformation to pass yourself off as that servant."Shippou started manipulating in aura. It was basically like scent manipulation except it took a little longer. FIfteen minutes later he was finished with him aura."Transform!"He stood before Kagome as the servant Mayu. Suddenly he transformed back, his scent and aura his own."Sorry Kagome." His head was hung low."For what? You did exactly what I told you to. You just didn't have enough energy or concentration to maintain everything at once. It's nothing a little practce can't fix. The more you practice the faster and longer you'll be able to do it.""Really?!""Really."It was fun to teach Shippou, he was so happy and interested in learning.~~*~~*~~*~~Over the next few days Shippou got better. A lot better. He was just as good at it as Kagome was. Kagome had recently gotten over half the guard to admire her. For some reason yesterday the guard had gathered in the hall. Kagome was in the bath. Her's had broken so she was using Kyo's. Unfortunately she'd forgotten her clothes. Quickly she scurried out hoping not to get caught. She had been to preocupied with one hall, and backing down another, that she failed to notice that she'd been giving a good show to the guard. One whistled and she turned around and bolted to her room. Since then the guards had followed her around like faithful dogs instead of armed as of now she had the palace staff and guard. She could do this. It was going to be a hostile take over. Kyo would fall. Personally she didn't have anything against him, save for the fact of that binding spell. In fact he gave her her space, what she needed, and hadn't asked anything of her. He was polite and kind, but the only way she could come up with undoing the spell was...death. She really didn't want to kill him, but she really didn't want to be his mate more.~~*~~*~~*~~Kagome sat on her bed, a guard in front of her."How much can I trust you Tsume?""As much as you see fit mistress?""I want you to tell me your opinion on something, but I can't have anyone else know I'm thinking these thoughts.""Of course milady. I will tell you my opinion.""I pesonally want this town to be the safest is possibly can,but in order to do that, I must rule. Do you think I can rule?""But milady, you do rule this town.""No I don't. Lord Kyo does and no one listens to a lord's woman. I would have to rule on my own."I will follow you in every choice you make milady. Most of the guard and servants will as well.""Then I need your help.""What would milady have of me?""I want to overthrow Kyo and take over.""If you wish, I can help.""How?""I can rally my most trusted who will follow only my orders. We will fight for you.""Not for. With. Go gather your trusted, and I'll speak with you tomorrow.""Yes milady."The guard bowed and left. Kagome layed back. Everything was going acording to plan. Soon Kyo would be gone and she would be free. She sat up quickly. No she wouldn't. She would have a town to rule, watch over, and protect. Kagome smacked her forehead. She hadn't thought this completely through. Wait, she could put them under the protection of a strong, fair lord. That she would deal with when she lead them. Tomorrow she would also go to the town to talk to the people. They probably wouldn't be to happy with her though.~~*~~*~~*~~Tsume and fifteen others stood before Kagome. Shippou stood at Kagome's side, ready to participate as well.."I will personally take care of Kyo, I need you to watch my back. We can't afford any surprises."The guards all nodded and spread out around the castle. Kagome walked into Kyo's study. He was sitting at his desk."Yes, lady Kagome?"She didn't answer, but instead walked over to the desk and sat on it. She swung her legs over the desk until she was almost strattelling him. She slid off the desk into his lap and ran her face along his."Goodbye, lord Kyo."Kagome grabbed his face and quickly twisted to the side until she heard a sickening snap. Kyo's body went limp in the chair. She slid off his lap. Tsume walked in shotly after."It is done milady. You are now ruler.""Yes, I am. I shall go into the town now, to see to the needs of the people."


	12. town

Chapter 12 town

Kagome had called a meeting in the town market, it was probably the quickest way to tell them of Kyo's demise and see to their needs. Kagome stood on a hut roof so she could see everyone's faces. There were about sixty people give or take. They quieted when they saw her."Lord Kyo is dead."The crowed went into a sudden roar over the news. Some people looked around in a paniced state. Others held their families close."Quiet!"The crowd fell into a hush again and listened."I shall protect this land. But first I need to know the conditon of this place. One at a time I want you to tell me the needs of you and your family. I would prefer to start with families first, please line up. Families over to my left, singles to my right."The crowd split up, dividing themselves to Kagome demands. The majority of the crowd had been families. Kagome walked over to them. The first family was a family of five a father and his four children, three girls and one boy, all of a young age."What does your family need?""We are in the need of new clothes and food.""Where is your mate?""She works as a servant in the castle. She and the other servants are not allowed to leave the palace.""That will soon change. Which hut is yours?"The man pointed to a small shack on the end of town."We will have to fix that. It is to small for five - six people. You will reside with me until your hut is continued for hours. Kagome asking quetions learning the needs of the people and preparing to make improvements."Who is the closest lord to here?""The western lord milady.""Sesshoumaru?!""Yes.""I see. This makes things alot harder then.""Harder for what milady. To ask for aid."Kagome started back towards the palace. The servants were standing outside waiting for her return."You are all free to return to your families."The servants stood there for a few moments, as if stunned by the sudden freedom. Some burst into tears as they ran to their homes. Others took a few seconds to thank Kagome before running off. Kagome went to Kyo's study. All the paper work was piled on the desk. Kagome flipped through it quickly, most were requests for assassins. She found a blank sheet of paper and started writing._~~~~~~~~Lord Sesshoumaru,I request an audience with you concerning the town of silver foxes. This is semi-urgent matter and I wsh for you to give it some quick Kagome~~~~~~~~_Kagome called in a messanger and told him to deliver it as fast as he could. She wasn't even sure if the dog demon would be home, or if he ever was home for that matter. He didn't seem to have any problem with staying away from his duties as a lord. She sighed and sat back in the chair. The room still smelled like Kyo, even tough the servant scrubbed it down repeatedly.~~*~~*~~*~~There were several families residing in the castle now. It really brightenned up the place. Except for when she almost tripped over the children. It had been two days since the messanger left. How far away was Sesshoumaru's castle? Just as her thoughts were on the topic of Sesshoumaru the messanger stumbled in. He handed her a letter. Kagome opened the letter.~~~~~~~~_Lady Kagome,Your audience with Lord Sesshoumaru has been accepted. You shall report to the castle within three days time. You may bring two body guards and a messanger if you so lords retainer.~~~~~~~~_She looked up to the messanger."How long does it take to get to Sesshoumaru's castle?""A day and a half if you are fast milady. If you wish to travel by carrige it will take two and a half.""I see. If you are up to it, you may accompany me to Sesshoumaru's castle. If not then I will choose another.""I will come milady.""Now I must go and choose two guards.""Good day milady."Kagome walked away. Tsume was an automatic choice, unless he wasn't fast enough, or referred another. She bumped into him going down the hall."Tsume, I need two guard to accompany me to Sesshoumaru's castle. I expect to reach there within a day and a half.""My two strongest and fastest are Riku and Ryu. I would come with you but with you gone I must stay to protect the town.""Ryu...he was one of the guards at my room. Who is Riku?""I will summon him milady."Tsume walked headed off towards the library. Shippou was in there meditating. Shippou heard her come in and looked at her. He looked more mature, maybe a little taller to."Do you want to take a trip?""Where?""Sesshoumaru's castle."Shippou paled slightly."Why are you going there?""Buisness. Do you want to come?""Yes.""After I meet Riku we'll leave."There was a knock at the door and Tsume entered with Riku following. Riku was a good 7" above Tsume's 6'1". His bright silver hair was short, almost in a modern style. He bowed slightly."I assume you are Riku.""Yes m'lady.""You will do fine, I want to leave soon. Get what you will be taking together and we shall leave.""I'm good to leave right now m'lady.""Then let's go."~~*~~*~~*~~Shippou was clinging to the back of Kagome's shirt as she ran. Her two guards were ahead of her, leading the way and the messanger was bringing up the rear. So far everything was be going smoothly. Kagome slowed her pace ever so slightly to be with the mesanger."If it takes a day and a half to get there then how did you make it to the castle and back in two days?""I only traveled a days worth. That is the closests our kind is allowed unless summoned there. Another messanger was waiting and took the letter to Sesshoumaru.""Why aren't we allowed closer.""You know we are constantly being hired as assassins. Would you want us nearby if you were a lord.""Sesshoumaru isn't the type to fear something like that.""And how would you know his type, milady.""I've run into him on multiple occasions. Even been attacked a couple of times.""And you're still alive! Amazing!""Not really. I was being protected at the time."Their conversation ended after that and the rest of the trip was silent. They camped in a small field for the night.


	13. meeting

Chapter 13 meeting

The little group was on the move again. They were weaving betwwen trees and avoiding and unnecessary fights. The castle was in view from where they were. It was a European style castle. The ones built of stone with high walls surrounding. There was a large metal gate with two guards posted inside it. The guards were heavy set bear youkia. Kagome approached confidently, her head high, and shoulders back."What buisness do you have here fox?""I had requested a audience with Lord Sesshoumaru. Such audience was granted.""Prove it."The messanger stepped forth and handed them the letter that Kagome had read earlier. They read over it quickly before handing it back. They stepped away from the gate as it openned. Kagome watched it."Shippou, do you see what has openned the gate?""A spell.""What does it look like.""Like a faint shimmer of blue around the edges""Your are getting better.""I had a good teacher."They walked in. Three more guards showed up to escort them inside. One was in the front and the other two followed behind. The entrace room had a high ceiling with a glass widow at the top. The window was stained glass with a cresent moon and other more intricant designs on it. There were large wall hanging tapestries depicting ancient battles. They came to a hall that was wide enough for six full grown adults to walk comfortably side by side. The lead guard stopped at a large western style door. A picture of a dog demon was etched into the cherry guard knocked before openning the door. Kagome walked in. Sesshoumaru was sitting at his desk reading over some papers, a quill in hand. He signed a few and put them off to the side. So far he didn't seem to take to much notice of Kagome."What did you wish to speak about?""The town of silver foxes is in need of a lord. I would rule but I have pressing matters to attend to.""What happened to the previous lord?""He was done away with after casting a spell over me.""What are these so called pressing matters?""I am going after Naraku."His reading paused at that, though he still didn't look up."And what reason would you have for doing so?""I used to travel with a small group who witnessed what he'd done. Even though I am not with them at present, I still feel I have a responsibility to help fight him.""You are not needed to do so. I will kill Naraku and a half-breed is presently tracking him down.""InuYasha couldn't find his way out of a card board box."Sesshoumaru finally looked up at Kagome. He looked her over for a minute. Recognition finally passed over his face."You are the wench that traveled with the half-breed.""I am not a wench! And I don't travel with him anymore.""You will watch you tone when speaking to me!"He stood. Kagome's guards moved in front of her."It is fine Ryu and Riku. If I can not defend myself then I don't need to fight Naraku.."The guards stepped back. Sesshoumaru moved around his desk gracefully. He stood a couple feet away from her."Wench why are you not traveling with the half-breed.""My name is Kagome. Learn it or don't talk to me."She realized who she was talking to and what she had just said. Sesshoumaru's movement was to quick to see and his hand was at her throat. Instictively she dug her claws into his arm and started tearing at the flesh. His arms started to become coated in ice. It spread up on to his shoulder and onto his chest. Shippou jumped off Kagome's back and bit Sesshoumaru's leg. He kicked the kit against a wall. Kagome stopped squirming and looked at wasn't moving. Sesshoumaru looked back to Kagome. Her eyes were bleeding red. She slowly turned her head back to him. Her face started to shift into a long muzzle. Somehow she got enough leverage to throw Sesshoumaru and herself out the window and into the courtyard. Sesshoumaru landed flat on his back causing him to lose his grip. Kagome jumped away. Ice started to form around her. It was like a giant blue crystal until it was shattered like glass when Kagome burst out of was huge, almost taking up the entire courtyard space. She stepped back into a larger part that allowed for more manuverability. Sesshoumaru drew tokijin and prepared to use his dragon strike when he heard laughing coing from around the corner. He sped off to redirect her but was stopped when a giant paw came crashing down in front of him. Kagome snapped at him and kept herself between him and Rin. Suddenly Sesshoumaru began to lunged at Kagome, teeth ripping into her shoulder with his claws. Kagome swung around, slicing a long gash into his side. Sesshoumaru jumped at her causing them to go into a tumble. Kagome flipped on her back and threw him over head with her hind legs. He landed on his feet and was on Kagome, biting into her paw. His acidic saliva started to eat away at her fur and flesh. She shook loose and bit into the scruff of his neck and threw him. He slid into the wall surrounding the castle. The wall cracked and fell away. He shook off and stood. Kagome charged at him. Sesshoumaru duck down at the last moment causing Kagome to go up and over himShe spun around and went for him again. He met her charge with his own. They stood on hind legs clawing at eachothers flesh. Sesshoumaru headbutted her in the chin. She fell on to her back. Sesshoumaru grabbed her throat and started biting down. She flailed and scratched at his legs. He bit harder and growled deep in his throat. Kagome finally calmed down and shifted back to human form. Sesshoumaru did so shortly after. Kagome lay unconcious on the ground. Her guards rushed out with Shippou and stood beside her. Shippou looked down to Kagome. She opened her eyes slowly to look at him."Your wounds are already healed."Sesshoumaru looked at his own wounds. The bleeding had stopped but they were a long way from being completely healed. A day, two at the most. Rin came running over to him. She hid behind Sesshoumaru and looked at Kagome. Kagome sat up and looked right back."Rin's name is Rin. What's yours?""Kagome."


	14. candidates

Chapter 14 candidates

"I have arranged a contest."Sesshoumaru was back at his desk. The window had been repaired over the three days they were there. Sesshoumaru had been busy at work to arrange a contest to decide a new lord. The screening process had already began."How many entered?" Kagome was sunk into a comfy arm chair."Over a hundred. But the sceening will cut that down to half. The knowledge test will then cut that down by about half and the rest will be eliminated by a tournament."Kagome and Sesshoumaru had come to an agreement. They would only talk to each other when necessary."I want to check out the winner my self.""Do as you will.""And if I find that person unworthy?""Do as you will, but be ready for reprocutions."Kagome nodded and got up to leave. Over one hundred people willing to control a town full of possible assassins. She was definantly going to check out the winner. There wasn't any way she was leaving them in the hands of some one who would use them. The entire process of this contest would take at least a week. So that meant she would be stuck here for a went to the rooms where they were screening the participants. She watched them answering questions and dividing into two rooms. One, she assumed, was for those who didn't make it but they weren't being told wich oom was which. Although some one around here must have noticed a pattern. Even she could see that fewer people went to the room on the walked in and looked around at those who passed screening. A few bears, lynx, tigers, red foxes, boar, and black dogs. Most of them were male but there were a few women. They stuck closest to their own kind. Quickly she peeked over into those whodidn't make it. All most all were lesser demons. There were a few who had humanoid form but they seemed malicious..The screening would be finished tomorrow and testing would start the next went back to her room to watch the sun set. She was in the opposite wing of Sesshoumaru but she wasn't complaining. She stood on the balcony leaning on the railing and looking down at the courtyard. The one they trashed was on the other side of the castle, so this one was okay. She could smell the orchid and roses. Kagome looked around quicky before jumping over the landed softly on her feet. She started walking to the stone bench that was beneath the only cherry blossom. White orchids surrounded the koi pond. There was a soft wind, making the orchids and other flowers dance. She heard light footsteps approachin from behind the tree. Rin took a seat next to her."What are you doing up Rin?""I couldn't sleep.""Why?""I keep having bad dreams.""Well, I'm not going to bed for a while, I'll stay up with you.""Thank you Kagome-san."They sat there for a while watchin the flowers and the fish. Kagome felt a sudden weight on her side and looked over to see a sleeping Rin. She smiled down at the young girl before gently scooping her up and walking into the castle. She bumped into a servant."Would you direct me to Rin's room.""The young miss fell asleep? She hasn't been sleeping well lately.. Follow me."The servant led the way to Rin's room. Shippou came around the corner and joined the little group on the way. The servan opened the door and pulled down the covers. Kagome set Rin down and pulled the covers up to her chin and turn to leave, but was stopped by a tug on her tail. Rin's small hands had grasped on to her tail and had no intention of letting go. The servant smiled and grabbed the chair from across the room. Kagome sat down and Shippou jumped into her lap and curled up."Looks like you'll be spending the night here Lady Kagome."" Just Kagome please miss...""Ai. I am Rin's personal servant. I was looking for the young miss to give her some thing to help her sleep. But you did a good job all your own. Good night La - Kagome.""Good night Ai."Ai left and shut the door quietly behind her. Kagome sat looking out the window and stroking Shippou's head. The door opened and Sesshoumaru walked in. He stopped just inside the door."What are you doing here?""The kid has a hold over me." Kagome lifted her tail to show him. "What about you?""I have no need to tell you.""Fine but at least get me loose.""A child is stronger than you?""No. But I don't want to wake her by ripping my tail out of her grasp."Sesshoumaru sighed and walked over. He tickled her face with the tip of his tail. Rin let go of Kagome's tail. Kagome stood and started to move away with Shippou in her arms. Rin started to toss and turn and cry out. Sesshoumaru's tail wrapped around her but still she fought in her sleep. Kagome walked back over and started stroking Rin's head. Slowly she started to calm down."How long have these night mares been going on?""Over a month, close to the time I recieved word about your transformation.""I will need time to think about this.""You will stay and keep her calm.""I think it's cute how you think every one will listen to you."Sesshoumaru started to growl."Shh. Rin's sleeping." She gave her an I-deal-with-you-later look. She smiled and waved him away. He left shortly after. Kagome fell asleep in the chair, head lolled back in a way that was sure to cause pain when she woke.~~*~~*~~*~~Kagome woke with a stiff neck. She rolled her head around to loosen the muscles. Shippou was missing from her lap, as was Rin from her bead. She got up and walk to Rin's window. She saw Rin and Shippou chasing eachother around the yard. They were playing tag. Rin tackled Shippou and it was his turn to be it. Kagome turned to leave and was shocked that some one was blocking the door. Sesshoumaru was leaning back against the door, arms over his chest."The knowledge test is about to start."Kagome nodded and started walking toward him. She stopped a few feet away expecting him to he didn't she looked up at him."You gonna move?""You will watch Rin. She has not been sleeping well until you showed up. Your room will be moved next door.""If I don't.""You will die.""Smile when you say that. Besides I was just kidding.""Your things are being moved as we speak.""Thank you.""Don't thank me. I do not wish you to be here, but I do not want Rin moved to an all demon wing. So you moving is simply a convenience."


	15. new lord

Chapter 15 new lord

Kagome was sitting in the bleacher like seats in the dojo. The fights were going to start soon. Competitors had been divided acording to strengths and powers. She had gotten to see the list of demons that passed the knowledge test, not very long but the dominant species seemed to be the inu two tigers and one red fox did make it. In total, only eight passed so far. The first fight was between the single male fox and a male black dog. Both were of an equal had any special abilities so weapon of choice was the rule. The fox held a whip, nine foot in length. Most of it splayed on the floor. The dog held a long sword, two handed. Kagome looked at his stance closer. Two handed swords can give you better control, but they often weigh more. His stance was wrong for the type of blade. The form was one used for short blades, typical of turned her eyes back to the fox. He was relaxed and definently comfortable with his choice. A guard signalled the go ahead and the fight started. The fox was fluent in his movements and knew to keep out of range of the long sword. Whips weren't exactly a defensive weapon, but are great for disarming an opponent if you know how. The leather coiled around steel. The dog was now disarmed and reduced to hand to hand combat. Only one problem, his opponent wasn't down to hand to had declared the first round three blood. The second, submit. The third, to the death if wanted other wise, it was submit. Kagome looked up at the crack of the whip. The dog had a long gash across his chest. It was a sacrifice, because now, he was up close. The fox stumble back when he was hit full force in the jaw. He wiped a trickle of blood from his fox swung hard upper cutting. The dog slid across the floor. He spit blood on the floor and stood. The fox picked up his whip and fell into his relaxed stance again. The dog circled, just outside of range. He feigned a charge and the fox cracked the whip. The fox charged, swinging his whip around to wrap around the dog's neck. He was successful and quickly ended the fight by drawing blood. The match was called and the fox next fight was between the tigers. A male and a female, both having powers in the art of transformation. Though their transformation were not illusions like those common among foxes. Kagome watched closely. Even if she couldn't accomplish this kind of transformation, she should be at least able to spot it, or the magic involved. They took the shape of their respective animals. With only the power to transform into animals, they fought like animals. Coming in, swiping, biting, backing away, and doing it all over was like some dance, all the moves perfectly choreographed and practiced. They morphed shape again. Kagome noticed that no matter the shape, the aura stayed the same, and it was clearly human...well not human, demon. Either way it wasn't an animal. The femal pinned the male and cut his side. That was third match was called and the female walked away victorious. The last two matches were the remaining dog demons. Kagome went to check on Shippou and Rin as the fights were going on. Shippou and Rin were in the courtyard with Shippou trying to teach Rin to climb trees. Unfortunately for Rin, she didn't have claws like Shippou. Kagome smiled and came up behind Rin to give her a boost into a tree. Rin squeeled in delight as she perched on the and Shippou played in th tree for awhile, Rin only having to be resqued once from falling. Kagome helped her out of the tree so they could play tag. Rin was it and was chasing Shippou. Kagome watched intently, some thing was off. Rin's aura wavered, dissipated, grew, changed, all before going back to normal. She caught Shippou and they rolled over the ground. Kagome left them to find Sesshoumaru. Something was wrong, really , as usual, was in his study going over papers for his lands. He glanced up at her before continueing his paper work."I think we may have a problem.""And what would that be?" Sesshoumaru inquired."Rin isn't human."Sesshoumaru stopped and looked up."Of course she is. Her scent, form, and energy are all human.""I was just in the yard watching them play. Rin's aura changed into another, it felt demonic, but not evil.""This is an interesting development. I'll look into it tomorrow."Kagome nodded before going back to the dojo. She missed the semi-finals and now it was down to the finals. The fox and tiger were ready to fight. They were allowed to use anything they wish, but only one weapon. The tiger chose twin dia-katana and the fox again chose a whip. The tiger viciously attacked, dodging the whip. The fox ducked under the katana and slashed across her abdomen with his claws. She kneed him in the tiger lunged holding the katana like you would a switch-blade for a downward stabbing motion. The fox rolled away and kicked the tiger in her side. She rolled across the floor and came to a stop face down. The fox found his whip and picked it up. The tiger was back on her feet, ready to fight. She charged again. He ducked and kicked her feet from under flipped and landed on her feet. He grabbed one of the fallen katana and threw it at blinding speed. It slid throuh her stomach and peirced the spine. The tiger fell limply to the floor, blood forming a puddled around her. The match was called. The red fox had won. A guard cleared the body out to make way for the servants who were to clean approached the fox. He looked her over quickly and got a smirck on his face. He swaggered the rest of the way over, making sure to flick his tail. He was at least a head taller than Kagome."And what's your name?""Kagome, present ruler over the silver fox village.""So your the woman that killed Kyo. Such brutality. I like that in a woman."He stepped closer, closing the space between them down to a few inches."Name's Sai.""Step back a little there buddy.""But we are lord and lady, we should always be at least this close, but I prefer closer." He whispered into her ear."Take it easy, you aren't lord until I say you are.""But I have won the contest.""And I asked for personal screening done by me of the winner. If I find him unfit, then he shall not rule.""Fine." He sighed and stepped back."What do you want with the silver foxes?""I was asked this before.""Answer it again or leave.""I'm an outcast from my clan, I need some where to belong. The silver foxes happened to be looking for a lord, and me, a home.""How will you rule?""To the needs of the foxes. I can't exactly rule against them seeing as how they out number me.""In time of war what will you do?""Who's war?""One in which that would run across your territory.""Depending on circumstances, I would either move the village, or find a way to keep us out of it. I don't particullary like fighting.""Notices for assassins are constantly scent to the silver fox lord, how will you respond?""In that matter I would have to know the demons. Some could make their living from doing jobs like that. If not, then I'd prefer to eradicate the whole idea.""I like your answers. You shall be lord but know this, I will be keeping a close watch until I'm completely sure about your ruling.""I see."Shippou burst into the dojo and ran to Kagome. He was in a paniced state and pulling on her kimono. Worried, she followed with out even so much as a goodbye. She followed him into the courtyard. Rin was collapsed on the ground. Kagome ran over, immediatly checking a pulse. Her aura was eratic and flaring wildly.


End file.
